


All I Want For Christmas

by lilliankayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Boys In Love, Christmas, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: Dean has a special Christmas gift for Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercurialkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialkitty/gifts).



> Hi Mercurialkitty! I’m your spn secret Santa! Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was sure of three things. The first was that he drove the best car in the world, the second was that his brother Sam was going to marry Eileen Leahy, the third was that he was positively and almost hopelessly in love with his boyfriend, Castiel Novak. The third was a fact that he would never admit using those exact words out loud, but it seemed that Castiel was okay with that. 

Christmas was in two days and the gift Dean bought for Castiel sat in a box that currently was hiding in his underwear drawer. In just two days Dean Winchester was going to do one of the scariest things he’d ever done in his entire life. He wanted nothing more for Christmas than for Castiel to agree to marry him.

The green eyed man groaned in his sleep, blinking his eyes open to stare at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only three in the morning which meant he had at least another three hours before the alarm would go off. He smiled and turned onto his stomach, to rest his head on Castiel’s chest. His boyfriend had once again stolen most of the covers, leaving Dean with a thin sheet covering his body. 

Dean closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment, wishing they could stay like this forever. Castiel always looked so peaceful when he slept, and his snoring was just the slightest bit adorable. 

When the alarm went off at six am, it was Castiel who turned it off and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. 

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled. 

Dean chuckled, not denying that the idea was a good one. “Come on professor, just one more day of classes for you and then you get winter break. We have all of Christmas to spend in bed and cuddle as well,” Dean offered.

“We are having Christmas dinner with Sam and Eileen, so we can’t spend all day in bed on Christmas,” Castiel countered. 

Dean wiggled his body and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek. “Well then we can spend all morning in bed if you’d like. I have a very busy day at the shop before we close for the holiday.”

Neither men moved for ten minutes, each far too lost his own thoughts and the feeling of the other’s presence. 

*****  
Christmas morning came, bringing a light snow shower with it. Dean danced around the kitchen, humming to himself as he prepared breakfast with the intent on bringing it up to Castiel as special surprise to go with his gift. His plan was foiled by the sound of a low grumble and pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“It’s too early, come back to bed,” Castiel said, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean laughed and leaned back into Castiel, keeping his eyes on the French toast. 

“I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but since you’re up I guess that plan ain’t gonna happen. You wanna make the coffee?” 

Castiel didn’t move for a few seconds, but soon nodded and stepped back to make a pot of coffee. “We can still bring it to bed. Besides my gift to you is in the bedroom.” 

Dean smiled nervously and shook his head, “Let’s have breakfast by the tree. Go get the gift while the coffee brews,” he suggested. The ring box in his robe pocket weighing just slightly heavier than before.

Castiel arched an eyebrow, but turned to leave Dean alone in the kitchen. Once Castiel was gone, Dean took the box from his pocket and opened it, looking at the simple white gold band inside. He smiled and closed the box, placing it back in his pocket. In less than an hour he would have his answer.

******

The pair sat together on their couch after breakfast, cuddled in each other’s arms. Several gifts sat unwrapped under the tree: pairs of socks, silky boxers, and a few books. Dean pulled from Castiel and cleared his throat.

“I’m not big on chick flick moments, and I know I’m not always the best at expressing how I feel. I.. not much scares me, but right now I’m a bit nervous, because I know you deserve so much more than me, but you’ve chosen to be with me and that means more than I think you will know. I love how you steal the blankets in the middle of the night, I love how smart you are, and I love how your eyes light up when you laugh,” Dean reached into his pocket and took out the box, opening it.

Castiel’s eyes went wide with shock, “Dean…”

“All I really want for Christmas this year is you, will you marry me Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel was silent for a moment, his brain trying to process what just happened. He reached into his own robe pocket and took out a small black box, smiling sheepishly as he opened it. “Only if you agree to marry me,” he said.

Dean stared at the ring in Castiel’s box and blinked, “Cas… is that my mom’s ring?” He asked.

Castiel nodded, “It’s the diamond from her ring, I had the jeweler set it in a custom band made just for you.”

Dean laughed as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 

Dean slipped the ring he bought onto Castiel’s finger while Castiel did the same for him. Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek before kissing him deeply, his heart practically singing with joy.

“I love you Cas,” he whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.

“I know,” Castiel whispered back, earning a giggle from Dean. “I love you too Dean.”


End file.
